1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental vacuum systems and, more particularly, is directed to a dental vacuum system with a foot-actuated pedal vacuum valve that is used to control the vacuum flow to various handheld dental instruments such that the valve is located away from the patient's proximity to decrease the risk of the transmission of pathogenic contaminants between patients and between patients and the dental office staff.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
In the typical dental office, blood, saliva and particulates are not confined to the area inside the patient's mouth during dental procedures and operations. Blood and saliva have a tendency to spray and splatter during certain dental procedures. Blood, saliva and particulates often collect on dental instruments and surfaces in proximity to the patient's mouth, including the handheld instruments that are used during the dental procedure. The blood and saliva of patients can carry pathogenic contaminants which may cause infectious diseases such as the common cold, pneumonia, tuberculosis, herpes, hepatitis B, and acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). Such contaminants place other patients and dental workers at risk of contracting infectious diseases. The United States Centers for Disease Control has issued universal precautions that should be followed by all health care professionals while performing dental procedures and operations. According to the precautions, all human blood and saliva should be treated as if they are known to be infected with the HIV virus, hepatitis B, or some other bloodborne pathogen.
FIG. 1 shows a typical HVE device (1). HVE valve body (2) is connected by means of tubing connector base (3) to HVE tubing (4). The vacuum flow through the HVE device is controlled by means of HVE valve control (5). The HVE valve control (5) is typically a rotary or lever type control mechanism. HVE tip (6), which can either be a metal aspirator tip or a flexible plastic evacuator tip, is attached to the HVE valve body (2) and is typically placed in the patient's mouth to evacuate saliva, blood, and other particulates, such as tooth fragments, that are present during a dental procedure.
In the typical dental office, a dental vacuum system, as depicted in FIG. 2 as (7), which includes a high volume evacuator (HVE), a saliva ejector (SE), or both, is used to evacuate blood, saliva and particulates from the patient's mouth during a dental procedure. As shown in FIG. 2, the HVE device (1) of FIG. 1 is part of the dental vacuum system (7). Central vacuum unit (8) provides the vacuum required for evacuation of the system. Hose (9) is connected between the central vacuum unit (8) and vacuum collection canister (10). The vacuum collection canister (10) is used as a junction for the vacuum system and also typically contains a filter for filtering particulates from the vacuum system. The HVE tubing (4), which has the HVE device (1) connected to it, is in turn connected to the vacuum collection canister (10). It is understood by those skilled in the art that the dental vacuum system (7) of FIG. 2 could also contain a saliva ejector device in addition to or in place of the HVE device as shown.
During dental procedures, the outside surfaces of all dental handpieces that are used during the procedure become contaminated. This includes handpieces, such as the HVE device (1), because the device is used in close proximity to the patient's mouth. As can be seen from FIG. 1, the HVE valve control (5) is used in close proximity to the patient's mouth, and as such has a tendency to become contaminated with fluids that are expelled from the patient's mouth. The HVE valve control (5) has moving parts that are particularly susceptible to the collection of contaminants, especially contaminants that are evacuated through the HVE valve inside the HVE valve body (2). The accumulation of such contaminants poses a risk of exposing patients and dental workers to pathogenic contaminants. Also, the HVE valve control (5) is operated manually by health care workers during the dental procedure and thus the outside of the HVE device (1) is susceptible to the accumulation of any possible contaminants that are on the valve operator's hands.
Because the HVE device (1) comes into contact with the patient's tissue and is in close proximity to the performance of the dental procedure, the HVE device (1) must undergo sterilization and disinfection, or asepsis. In particular, the HVE device (1) must be sterilized after each use. Sterilization methods include steam sterilization using an autoclave, dry heat sterilization, and chemical vapor sterilization. The HVE valve body (2) must be disassembled for proper cleaning and sterilization.
Thus, there is a need for a dental vacuum system that provides protection against pathogenic contaminants while isolating moving parts from infectious debris and contaminants.